Sam
Sam & Ryder meet Ace C Chief Transcript Sam & Ryder are preparing to go to the NASCAR car racing. Sam: The NASCAR sounds interesting. Ryder: You'll love it, Sam. It is car racing in America. Sam: Oh, yes. Australia has somethinfg like that. I think it is known as the V8 Supercars. Ryder: Oh yes. V8 Supercars. You said something about that. Sam: Yeah. Anyway, I wonder who will be there at the NASCAR race event. Ryder: Someone might recognize us there. Badge spins and video cuts to the NASCAR event. Sam and Ryder are watching this near the finish line, over at the front row on the side. Sam: This will be a great race. Ryder: I think no-one recognizes us so far though, so that's good. Sam and Ryder stares at a professional NASCAR driver who drives a NASCAR car that has the PawPatrolracing logo on the sides and hood of the car. Sam: Who is that professional driver? Ryder: He seems to be a supporter of Paw Patrol. Sam: That's nice. Ryder: I think we'll go see this driver at the end of this race. Sam: Sure. Why not? Badge spins and video cuts to halfway through the race. Sam: It seems that this pro driver is leading the race. Ryder: Yes, Sam. He is. Loudspeaker: Ace C Chief is leading by a very long margin. Sam: Wait a minute? This driver is named Ace? Ryder: I think so. Sam: Cool. Video fades to the end of the race. Ryder: Let's go see Ace C Chief. Sam: I'm right there. Ryder and Sam proceed to Ace C Chief. Sam: Hi there Ace. Ryder: Hello Ace. Ace: Hi there. Ryder and Sam, are you two from PAW Patrol? I don't think you are in the show, Sam. Sam: I'm Ryder's co-worker. You should remember me, Ace. I ran a studio named PawPatrolFan International Studio. Ace: Oh yes I do. To keep the studio open. So, you opened a new PawPatrolFan studio? Sam: Yes. In Adventure Bay. Ryder: So, you are a Paw Patrol supporter? Ace: Yes, Ryder. I am. I began this racing company years ago. In recent years, it's a racing team supporting PAW Patrol. Ryder: When did you start this team? Ace: Back in 2014, Ryder. Sam: How is it racing in the team? Ace: Well, Sam, it's good. Although, the team recently acquired a professional racing team Raggs Racers. Sam: Wait a sec. What did you say? Ace: PawPatrolracing acquired the professional racing team Raggs Racers. Why, that team familiar to you? Sam: I remember that team from somewhere. Ace: Really, you know about the team? Sam: I forgotten all about this team. Ace: Anyone in the team you recognize? Sam: Oh I remember now. I started that team 13 years ago, all the way back in 2006. Ace: That was your team that my company acquired? Sam: At the time you got the team, it wasn't licensed under my name. It was owned by Blue Socks Media LLC after they bought the team in 2010. There is one driver who was very special to me and his name is Barry. Is he still racing? Ace: Yes and because of his racing, this team hasn't scored many victories. He was promoted to professional driver a few years ago. Sam: Cool. Hopefully I contact him someday. Ryder: It was nice to see you, Ace. Ace: Not a problem. I need a logo designer though for the team. Sam: Since I have some skills with Powerpoint, I'll happily design some new corporate office logos for you if you wish. Ace: Great. You're hired, Sam. Sam: Thanks, Ace. I won't let you down. Ryder: Congratulations, Sam. You landed yourself a job with PawPatrolracing. It's very hard to find employment with this team. Ace: Yes, since vacancy is very slim. Most of the original team still work here. (Ace has said there were 23 original employees remaining in the company at the time, with an additional 5 of them from Raggs Racers) Sam: Well, Barry is an original driver of Raggs Racers. Is he the last one left? Ace: You'll have to ask him. Sam: I'll keep that in mind when I see him. Ryder: It was nice to see you, Ace. Sam: Yes it is. I'll see you at the office tomorrow, right? Ace: Indeed, Sam. I'll see you then. Ryder: Come on, Sam. Let's head back to the lookout. Sam: OK, Ryder. Badge spins and video cuts to Sam back to his mansion which he shared with Zuma. Sam: What a great day at the racing event. Video fades to black. Characters Pups in this episode: There were no pups in this episode. People in this episode: * Ace C Chief * Ryder * Sam